


The Crickets Sing Charlie To Sleep

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia
Genre: Charlie needs protection, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of Suicide, Uncle Jack deserves death, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Charlie liked to believe he trained his body to go numb, and it wasn’t because he was petrified. He also liked to believe that one day his mom would walk in and save him. But Charlie wasn’t six anymore, he was sixteen and deep down knew that will never happen.





	The Crickets Sing Charlie To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie’s past keeps being glossed over in IASIP. So I tried my hand to bring my boy justice.
> 
>  
> 
> TW: There’s rape, mention of suicide, and heavy implications of abuse

Most nights Charlie would lie frozen in bed. He knew better than to fight at this point. It never worked as a kid, why would it work as a teen? So, he’d wait for his uncle to inevitably get under his covers... 

and.....

and......... invade his body. Make him feel dirty, worthless, and inhuman. Charlie hated his uncle. 

Charlie liked to believe he trained his body to go numb, and it wasn’t because he was petrified. He also liked to believe that one day his mom would walk in and save him. But Charlie wasn’t six anymore, he was sixteen and deep down knew that will never happen. 

He couldn’t trust himself to close his eyes. He couldn’t dare dream to be in a better place only to be disappointed when he opens them to the harsh reality he cannot escape. Charlie stared emotionless at his ceiling.

Mac told him once that God watches over him when asleep because his dad’s in prison. Charlie got angry that day because God didn’t watch over him when his uncle Jack violates him, but he watches over Mac when he has nightmares.  

The nights are very long when his uncle comes to visit. His body numb and disconnected from his mind. The nights where his uncle stays quiet are the times Charlie can power through.  Those very rare nights where he asked Charlie to “be a good boy” or “if he liked it” or “to stop crying” were the worst. 

Tears would fill his eyes and silently fall across his bruising cheekbone. His uncle had no right to talk to him like whatever he’s doing is normal. Charlie’s chest would fill with heated rage only for it to disappear the second he’s being touched. His rage is always replaced with fear. 

It was the moments like those where he wished he had a dad. A dad to protect him. A dad to scare uncle Jack away. A dad to love. A dad to tech him how to defend himself. Charlie’s new friends Dennis and Dee always talk about how much they hate their dad. But they don’t know anything about not having one. How lucky they are for having one that stuck around. 

Deeper into the night as he lies on his bed limp with his uncle on top of him, the familiar music of the crickets fill his brain. Charlie always loved crickets and this how he knows they love him back. They sing their song of hope, happiness, and love. Charlie hasn’t felt any of those feelings in a long time, but the crickets outside his bedroom window don’t care he’s an outsider. They don’t care he’s broken. They don’t care he tried to kill himself in his basement more than once. They welcome him. 

Charlie may not have God watching over him like Mac. He may never have a father to hate like Dennis and Dee. What he does have are the crickets that keep him company during the worst parts of the night. 

As the sun begins to rise, and uncle Jack is asleep, Charlie’s body regains consciousness. The music hasn’t stopped yet. He carefully moves to the window and lifts it open. His vision blurred as the chilling night air caressed his pale face.

His eye lids finally getting heavy, so he leans against the window with his knees close to his chest and allows himself to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Child molestation/abuse/neglect, depression and suicide are very serious if you are or anyone you know is experiencing them please seek help. I love ya so much ❤️
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
